


Rei has a wet dream

by Scatters



Category: Free!
Genre: Gay, Idk if it’s non-con or not, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sleepovers, Somnophilia, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scatters/pseuds/Scatters
Summary: Rei and Nagisa are having a sleep-over at Nagisa’s place. A little bit after they fall asleep, Nagisa wakes up to Rei making strange noises. He realizes something that makes him imagine things like that ;).





	Rei has a wet dream

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve gotten back into Free! Recently after watching Season two and three at the announcement of season 4. I’d give you guys some Reigisa, because it’s literally the embodiment of an OTP.  
> -$k

Nagisa and Rei were having a sleepover tonight, because Friendship. Both of them were already aslee, across from eachother on the floor in a big heap of pillows and blankets. It had been an hour or so after they fell asleep, and Nagisa woke up to hearing strange noises coming from the other boy in the bedroom. He turned in the dark to see Rei slightly, gripping his blanket. 

“Ngh; Nagisa-Kun!” Nagisa could hear him mumbling in his sleep, but couldn’t detect what he was saying. He scooted closer until he was directly in from of Rei. Nagisa looked him over, noticing movement under the blanket. He could hear Rei’s Slightly heavy breathing, and his mumbling was more distinguished now:

“Ah! Nagisa more!”

He blushed and felt heat gathering in his lower regions. Rei was having a wet dream, but not just at that, he was having one about Nagisa! They both were only sleeping in their boxers, since it was more comfortable that way. Nagisa looked down and noticed that he was hard at the sounds Rei was making. He reached his hand into his blanket and rubbed at the bulge at the front of his boxers, not even caring about the fact his Best Friend was currently in front of him. But then again, Rei was having a wet dream about him. It was subconsciously mutual, kind of.

Wanting a peak, Nagisa used his other hand to pull the blanket up slightly and onto Rei’s hips, exposing his hand rubbing at his private’s as well sleepily. He couldn’t resist, and softly grabbed at Rei’s bulge, trying his hardest not to disturb the sleeping swimmer. Rei was a heavy sleeper, right? Nagisa was handling his own dick as well as Rei’s with ease, being careful still. He didn’t want Rei to wake up on him doing this. Nagisa was getting closer and by the look of it, Rei was too. He made sure he wouldn’t make a mess, and finally came, moaning out softly and with a gasp. He glanced down at Rei just in time to his him cum, it hitting his muscle-toned chest. By this point Nagisa had let go and scooted away slightly to grab his pillow, and lay closer to Rei. He’s deal with it in the morning, Nagisa was too sleepy to think. That may have been the best orgasm he’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! I love comments, leave me one if you get the chance. I don’t read my fics over after unless later on I feel like reading them, so I catch most errors while writing, but If there are any, you know why.  
> -$k


End file.
